Missing the Fairytale Ending
by Hannah Lily Potter
Summary: My contribution to the Fremione shippers. A series of flashbacks of Fred and Hermione's relationship. Set after the Battle of Hogwarts.


Hermione Jean Granger was, without a doubt, far more exhausted than she had ever been in her life. The night before last she hadn't slept. She'd been too nervous about having to portray Bellatrix Lestrange and when she had drifted off, she'd had nightmares about the vicious woman who had marred her skin. Then, Hermione, Harry and Ron had visited Gringotts Bank, battled a dragon, killed a horcrux, made it to Hogsmeade, fought a war, murdered a Dark Wizard and lost countless friends.

Hermione walked amongst the dead. She couldn't stop at a body for more than a minute. She simply needed to pay her respects before she returned to Grimmauld Place. She was positively filthy, soaked in both blood and grime. Her muscles ached and she felt on the verge of collapsing, through both grief and fatigue. Yet, Hermione continued making her way down the hall. How could she leave without saying goodbye? She couldn't help but feel responsible for their deaths. It had been hers, Harry's and Ron's responsibility to kill Voldemort and it had taken them short of a year to even get close to that point. Perhaps, if they'd tried harder, there wouldn't be so many dead now.

Nearing the end of the line of dead, Hermione had a very strong urge to turn around and run, far and fast. None of the grieving people she'd passed so far even compared to the Weasley's, crowded around the unmoving body of Fred Weasley.

Hermione stopped still, a few stretchers away from him. The pang in her heart was unending and worse than any other pain. Suddenly, she didn't feel the tiredness or the battle wounds any more. She could feel nothing but the pain in her heart.

_The evening of the Yule Ball, Hermione had been nervous but excited. She'd never felt more 'girly' and unlike herself but, she decided, that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. It was nice to be pretty for once. _

_Later that night, Hermione decided all her efforts had been useless. Victor Krum, as sweet as he was, was not the prince charming she'd been looking for. Her night hadn't been the fairy tale she'd intended for it to be. Which certainly wasn't helped by Ronald being an utter, spiteful git. Frankly, Hermione was sick of him. As confused as she was about whether she 'fancied' him or not, she knew on a logical level that they weren't compatible. He was immature and, unfortunately, just not challenging enough for her. Pondering the idea of that changing in the future, Hermione sat on the stairs of the entrance hall and rubbed her aching feet idly. Maybe, if she gave up on the idea of boys for now and focused on her studies, maybe Ron would grow up a little and they would be able to pursue the idea of a relationship at some other time. _

"_Never figured this your scene, Hermione."_

_Hermione looked up, to see Fred Weasley stood a few steps down. She smiled wryly, watching him jump up the last few stairs and sit beside her. The Weasley twins were tall and muscled, much like their brother Charles. Fred, especially, was rather like Ron and yet not at all as well. He wasn't immature at all, but he was a joker. He wasn't reckless and rash, but he certainly didn't mind taking risks. What struck Hermione most of all about her companion was that, although they didn't speak often, he always seemed to understand what she was saying. _

"_No. It's not really." She replied, shrugging a little. _

_Fred quirked an eyebrow, leaning back on the steps and letting his long legs down, crossing them at the ankles. _

"_You fit in well, any way. You were the prettiest girl in there tonight, you know, and people noticed." _

_Hermione could feel the pink tinge in her cheeks. "I highly doubt that Fred." She muttered. "I don't belong there. I belong in the library in my school uniform."_

"_That's not necessarily a bad thing, Hermione." Fred replied lazily, his head turning to her to reveal a small smile. _

_Hermione forced herself to look ahead, feeling his eyes on her. _

"_Besides, then you'd be the prettiest girl in the library. The problem is, it's harder to be noticed in the deserted library than in a packed ballroom."_

_Hermione finally got fed up of his tormenting and turned to him, arms folded. "Alright, Weasley, what do you want?" She asked hotly. "I've had enough of you and your siblings tonight."_

_Fred didn't look hurt or sheepish. He simply continued to smile. It wasn't sad, but nor was it ecstatic. Hermione stared at him, the anger slowly leaving her face. She had no idea what to think. _

"_Don't worry about Ron. He'll open his eyes one day." He replied simply and then stood up, bounding back down the stairs without another word. When he reached the entrance to the great hall, he paused by the door and looked back to Hermione who was frozen to the spot. He winked, finally grinned widely and disappeared back into the Hall. _

Hermione could feel the tears threatening to escape her eyes and wiped them away forcefully. She couldn't grieve for him there, in public. She had to be strong for the Weasleys; for Ron and Ginny, or else she was simply selfish.

Plucking up some old Gryffindor courage from god knows where, Hermione took a few tentative steps forward and reached the end of Fred's stretcher. His feet were poking out from under a sheet and Hermione reached out a hand and rested it on them, going unnoticed by the grieving family.

_The summer before their fifth year, Hermione arrived at Grimmauld Place three weeks before they returned to school. As much as she wanted to say it was because she missed Ron, she couldn't. It wasn't just Ron. Honestly, she missed Ginny just as much she missed Ron. It was just the whole wizarding environment that Hermione missed. Her parents simply didn't understand her world now. _

_The first evening of her stay, Hermione sat in the empty drawing room on the second floor, curled up on the couch with a book. That was just an indicator of her mindset. Had she truly missed Ron so much, she would have been with him, but she was perfectly happy to be alone and reading. _

_Well, she was until the door opened and Fred stepped in- smiling upon seeing her. _

"_Sorry, I didn't think any one would be in here." He excused himself, making to leave again. _

"_It's fine. Come in, I was just reading." Hermione smiled in reply, sitting up more comfortably. _

_Fred grinned, taking a seat on the opposite couch. "What a surprise." He retorted cheekily, placing his feet up on the coffee table between them. _

"_Hey!" Hermione stuck her tongue out at him, feeling inexplicably childish. She giggled, folding her arms in spite of herself. "I would have stayed downstairs but I don't think I could have taken another game of chess with Ron."_

"_I understand." Fred told her. "Ron has this amazing ability to only play people he knows he's going to beat." _

_Hermione laughed, but felt bad for it immediately. It was nice that Ron was so passionate about something. _

"_So. What brings you here so early this year? Couldn't you stand to be away from me much longer?" He asked, winking at her briefly. _

"_Nope." Hermione replied, her heart fluttering a little. She was very aware that they were joking, but she couldn't help but blush. There had to be some sort of spell acting on her. She'd spent loads of time in Fred's presence, with other people of course, but now that they were alone she felt inexplicably nervous. "I just couldn't stay away." She followed up. _

_Fred grinned from ear to ear, his freckled face lighting up. Hermione caught herself looking deep into his sky blue eyes and forced herself to look away. _

_Placing her book down, she shuffled down the couch and reached her feet onto the coffee table as well, pressing them up against Fred's. _

"_You've got very long feet, Fred Weasley." Hermione commented, inwardly cringing. Feet? She knew she was under pressure, but 'feet'? What an awful topic to bring up. Couldn't she have thought of anything mildly more intellectual? Fred was a prankster, yes, but he was incredibly clever. Hermione wouldn't hesitate to call him and George geniuses. So why had she chosen feet?_

_Fred didn't seem phased in the least and grinned broadly once more, flexing his sock covered toes. "I'm going to take that as a compliment. I feel like I should return it, but you have... very normal feet Hermione." Fred looked up at Hermione and then back down at her feet. Hermione was sure she was bright red, but held her resolve. It was only Fred, after all. "Hang on! That is a compliment. You have perfectly normal feet, Hermione. Congratulations." Fred held out a thumbs up, laughing a little._

_The sound of Fred's laughter was nice and easy. It was exactly like talking to Fred: nice and easy. Hermione found she could go weeks without even seeing him and still pick up where they left off last time. She wasn't sure how he felt about it, seeing as though they never really talked about their friendship. But she imagined she was simply 'Ron's Friend Hermione.' _

"_Thanks, I think?" Hermione laughed in reply, using her big toe to poke Fred's foot._

"_No problem. Funny isn't it?" Fred smiled, his laughter ebbing away. Hermione frowned and he continued. "That a girl as extra-ordinary as you has feet so ordinary." _

_Fred bound out of the room, leaving Hermione still with her mouth slightly open. Was that? … had that been a compliment? She truly had no idea, but she was getting frustrated with Fred randomly showing up in her life and then leaving it again, with her more confused as ever. _

Hermione blinked tears out of her eyes yet again, letting go of Fred's feet. She took the seat that Fluer Weasley vacated for her, grateful for the chance to sit down. Her knees felt weak again and she wasn't ready to tear her eyes away from Fred. His eyelids were closed, as if he was merely sleeping.

How she wished he was merely sleeping.

Facing the reality that she would never see his sparkling blue eyes again was just too daunting. Forget the war, forget Voldemort. She would do it a thousand times over just to see his beautiful eyes again. Just to see him.

_Fifth year was not going as well as Hermione had hoped it would. It seemed the whole world was against them and, although she tried to keep her hopes up, she was beginning to get bogged down by it all. The one constant she'd relied on was Hogwarts remaining the same, but even Umbridge was ruining that. _

_It seemed the Gryffindors didn't have a lot to laugh about lately, which is why Hermione did appreciate the Weasley twins antics. But there was a time and a place to be stupid and testing products on naïve children was not something Hermione was willing to let happen, no matter how safe the twins insisted it to be. _

_So, when her efforts to stop the trials failed Hermione had to admit she was somewhat annoyed. _

_Annoyed, was her main feeling when Fred approached her the following week. She was trying to work, but failing as she worried over Harry. _

"_Do you really think I'd let some kids get hurt? We have already tested the products you know, we wouldn't even try unless we had an antidote ready." Fred told her solemnly, sitting on the table in front of her. _

_Hermione looked up from her Arithmancy book and folded her arms. "You never know, Fred. You have to admit, you are going basely on instinct. You don't know what could happen." She reasoned, her eyes softening somewhat at Fred's words. No. Of course he wouldn't let children get hurt, but accidents can happen._

"_How can you always tell it's me? And I trust my instinct. You should too. It hasn't failed me yet." _

_Hermione was someone flustered by Fred's words and sat up straight on the sofa, frowning. "Firstly, I do trust your instinct. But one drop of something too many and your antidotes may not work. I'm just a worrier, it's my nature. If anything were to happen and I hadn't at least tried to prevent it, I'd feel awful."_

_Fred nodded in thought so Hermione continued, smiling a little._

"_And I can tell you're you and not George because... well, I don't know really. I guess I can just tell. Ooh! But your eyes are different. You have really vivid blue eyes whereas George's are kind of speckled with other colours."_

"_Huh." Fred leaned forwards. "So, do you look into my eyes a lot?" He asked. _

_Hermione blushed, furiously trying not to show her embarrassment as she came to the realization that yes, she did. Surely, that didn't mean anything though? She looked at everyone's eyes. Her mother always said that eyes were windows to the soul. The fact that Fred's eyes were absolutely beautiful had nothing to do with her embarrassment either. _

"_Only to see myself in the reflection." Hermione replied sarcastically, getting up and walking off._

_Fred followed her happily, matching her one stride to two. He was so damn tall compared to her -and Hermione wasn't exactly short- so no matter how fast she tried to escape, he always caught up. _

"_I was kidding, Hermione. I look into your eyes all the time. It would be rude not to." The Weasley twin said easily, stuffing his hands into his pockets as they walked down to the Great Hall. Or, at least, that's where Hermione assumed they were going. She hadn't really had an intended destination when she'd started walking. She'd just needed some fresher air on her hot cheeks. _

"_I'm glad Molly brought you up to look at people when they're speaking." Hermione laughed lightly, trying desperately to keep the conversation moving away from where she didn't want it to go. _

"_No, it's not that. I just think you have the most beautiful, brown eyes in Hogwarts. Maybe even the world, I don't know yet." Fred shrugged a little and Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. _

"_Huh?" She reiterated Fred's earlier statement, though sounding much more panicked. Was he still joking? Did he think that was funny?_

"_Odd isn't it. Hope you don't mind. I know you probably prefer Ron's eyes to mine," Hermione rolled her eyes, "But I could look into your eyes all day."_

_Fred had stopped too and had turned to face Hermione. His face, for the first time in a long time, was deadly serious, and looking deep into her eyes. Hermione's breath hitched as she looked back up at him. She wanted to believe he was being honest straight away, but the humiliation wouldn't even be worth it. _

"_Are you being serious?" She asked, wide eyed and feeling very stupid. _

"_Yes. Man, this feels weird." Fred shook his head and then looked back at Hermione, taking her hands and tugging her into an alcove out of the way. _

"_I know I shouldn't tell you this... I mean, we all know how this works out. We win the war and you marry Ron. You get your fairy tale ending." Hermione rolled her eyes again and Fred smiled weakly. "But the chances are that George and I won't be around school for much longer, and I didn't want to just leave you again without some sort of explanation." _

"_I see." Hermione breathed, still beyond confused. She didn't like that feeling. She wanted to be sure of everything. She had to be. The world was so wrong at the moment and if she could just have one certainty... if it could be Fred... Hermione decided she wouldn't mind that at all. _

"_So, here goes. Hermione Jean Granger. I think you are... perfect in every way. I will understand if you say no, but I can't not ask you to be mine. I like you too much."_

"_Oh-kay." Hermione rolled from the balls of her feet to her tiptoes and took a deep breath. "I think I could look into your eyes all day too." She smiled and reached up to kiss the Weasley before her. Fred dipped his head to hers and it was perfect. _

_Every feeling. Every thought. Every sensation. Perfect. _

_Hermione felt right and safe and whole, tucked into a little alcove on the 5th floor with Fred Weasley, simply staring up into his bright, blue eyes. _

Hermione bit onto her lip to stop herself from sobbing. Her teeth punctured and drew blood, but she couldn't feel it. Not really. As tired and hurt as she was, it was nothing compared to the emptiness she felt as she stared at her Fred.

He would have had such a bright future. He did have a bright future. Once the war was over, everything would have worked out. Hermione knew it. But they would never have the chance now. How could he have died? Why? Hadn't she done enough? How had the lost him so close to the end? It wasn't fair. None of it was fair!

Hermione reached forwards and took the hand that Ginny had just let go of, her mother willing her away to rest.

_The hospital wing was busier than it must have been all year. Sirius Black was dead and Dumbledore's army had caused, the very thing they'd set out to prevent. Hermione had woken up the morning after their trip to the ministry, aching all over. Madam Pompfrey told her shed likely be in the hospital wing for another month and then be taking healing potions for a while after that. _

_Hermione knew from experience that the hospital wing was dull. Normally, she'd have loved the company of all her friends in the infirmary, but not now. She was angry that they were there in the first place, frustrated that she was too weak to get up out of bed and annoyed that she hadn't had any time along with Fred. _

_Since their secret relationship had began she'd not seen that much of him, as circumstance dictated, but they'd written more letters than Hermione had ever written to anyone. Even Victor Krum. The moments that they had seen each other had been around other people, which was all very well until they wanted to act like they were in a relationship. _

_Hermione and Fred had both decided it was best kept a secret. Fred's life was so hectic with the shop and Hermione had a Harry Potter to help survive the war and kill Voldemort. Plus, the future was very uncertain. As terrifying a thought though it was, they might not both survive to the end of the war. _

_Thankfully, one morning into the second week of her recovery, Hermione had awoken early. She had been reading in bed, revelling in the silence of the hospital wing as the others slept soundly, when Fred entered. He moved quietly but quickly to her bed and perched beside her, kissing her soundly. _

"_Hello." Hermione half-whispered, smiling wryly. Though still recovering, she felt well enough to want to leave the hospital wing with Fred and go anywhere and everywhere. _

"_Hey you." Fred smiled, brushing her wild hair from her face and taking her book off her- making sure to bookmark it before placing it down. _

_Hermione smiled. It was the little things like that which reminded her how wonderful Fred was and how better a match she was for him than Ron. Ron wouldn't ever have bookmarked her page for her. _

"_How're you feeling?" He asked. _

"_Fine, really. A little bit hungry for breakfast."_

_Ten minutes later, Fred and Hermione were both sat on her bed enjoying a house-elf cooked continental breakfast. _

"_You could have flooed the shop, you know. We'd have answered you no problem." Fred pointed out after a few minutes of light conversation. Hermione was aware that Fred had been very worried about her. The first thing her eyes had fixed on upon regaining consciousness was Fred stood behind Ron and Harry, looking intensely anxious._

"_I realize that now." Hermione sighed. "It was all kind of hectic at the time. Seems so stupid now." _

"_Hey. It wasn't stupid. Nothing associated with my Hermione could ever be stupid. It was a very Gryffindor thing to do though." Fred grinned at Hermione and the sentiment was returned happily. "Hermione... what do you want to do after the war?" _

_Caught off guard by the sudden change of subject, Hermione shrugged. She'd never really planned ahead of becoming Head Girl and upon Voldemort's return she stopped planning altogether. It was best, she decided, not to get her hopes up. _

"_Something useful. Maybe something in the ministry, I don't know though. I've never really liked the idea of following someone else's rules. I could start my own newspaper or company or something worthwhile like that."_

"_That does sound like you." Fred laughed, finishing his orange juice. "And do you see me in that future?" He added quietly. _

_For the first time, Hermione didn't really have to think about her answer. It slipped out, before she could even stop herself. _

"_Of course." She blushed. "I mean... if you want me?"_

_Fred grinned, aware that across the infirmary Ronald was waking slowly. "Of course, Hermione Jean Granger. Of course."_

Hermione blinked some more tears back, finally feeling something more than hollowness and heartache. She could feel her salty tears rolling into her cuts. She could feel her headache overwhelming, her lip stinging and what might had been a sprained wrist. Her whole body was like a giant bruise and still she didn't visit Madam Pompfrey. She dragged her chair forwards as the great hall began to empty finally. Everyone was going home, or wherever they were welcome, to get some rest before the clean up and funerals began. Most of the Weasley's were gone now. Only George and Arthur remained, sat on the opposite side of Fred by his head. Hermione no longer cared if they saw. George knew anyway.

Taking a shaky breath, she rested her head on Fred's chest and prayed she could hear or feel a heartbeat. Anything. She needed him to not be... gone.

"_That really is extra-ordinary magic." Hermione smiled in wonder, staring around at the delight that was Fred and George's shop. Harry may have been twisting the truth when he'd explained how the twins came about their fortune, but he got it right. People needed laughter nowadays and Hermione needed Fred. He was wonderful and he was doing such good with his life. _

_Her eyes flicked to his momentarily and he coughed back a laugh. "Just for that Hermione, you can have one for free." Fred replied, winking at her so that she blushed bright pink. Though comfortably far in all aspects of their relationship, Hermione couldn't help but blush around other people who didn't know. Which is to say, everyone. _

"_Say- Harry, look at this." George intervened swiftly, leading Harry through to a back room. The others followed, allowing Hermione to wait behind with Fred. _

"_You have got to stop making innuendos. I can't cope." Hermione scolded him lightly once the others were out of earshot. _

_Fred grinned, leading Hermione behind the till and up some stairs out of sight. "That's entirely the point, my lady." He told her, grinning boyishly. _

_Hermione blushed again and slapped his arm as they entered the flat. _

"_I reckon we have like three minutes so I have to do this fast."_

_Hermione frowned, pausing in taking off her cardigan. She didn't know what he was talking about but clearly they weren't on the same wavelength. _

"_Alrighty then." She sang, buttoning her cardigan up once more. _

"_Firstly- I am so sorry about your eye. I forgot. Half the stuff we left at the burrow is either too dangerous or too crap to sell. We meant to dispose of them yonks ago." _

"_Fred! Anyone could have looked into that box. You're lucky it was only me." Hermione reprimanded her boyfriend. 'Too dangerous' wasn't really a very encouraging thing to hear about the items in the burrow. Anything could have happened. _

"_Lucky? It was the worst luck that it was you. Ron's been a right little git recently. Anyway!" Fred grinned briefly and procured a dragons hide pouch from his blazer jacket. "This is for you." He told her, handing it to her easily. _

"_What? It's not an occasion is it?" Hermione asked, her face dropping. She was normally so good at these things, though Fred was incredibly talented at making sure they had some alone time on occasions. _

"_Nope." Fred laughed, shaking his head. "It's just a 'I love you and have fun this year at Hogwarts' present."_

_Hermione smiled brightly, taking and opening the pouch. Inside there was a small golden locket with a long, delicate chain. Hermione extracted it slowly, her eyes filling with tears. Upon opening it, she found a picture of her and Fred on one side and an inscription on the other. _

_'To Hermione, her perfect eyes and oddly normal feet. I love you. FW.'_

"_It's wonderful." Hermione smiled, slipping it on and tucking it under her shirt. The metal was cold on her skin but soon warmed up. "Thank you, Fred." She whispered, reaching up for what could be their last kiss until Christmas._

_A few minutes later, Hermione and Fred descended back into the busy shop with lighter hearts._

"You know, he always liked you Hermione. He used to get really mad at Ron for being mean about you when they were younger." Arthur Weasley commented softly, completely oblivious.

Hermione looked up incredulously. Did she look like a stranger to Fred? They weren't strangers. He was her world.

George seemed to understand as he rubbed his swollen eyes and coughed. "Dad. Would you mind, uh, leaving? I need to talk to Hermione."

Arthur looked confused and paused un-surely. "Are you sure, son?"

"Yes. Go home to mum, dad. She needs you." George finally said. He sounded as bad as Hermione felt, but was doing a lot better at not letting it show. His face was stiff and controlled.

Arthur finally left and Hermione allowed herself to cry freely now. George would feel her pain more than anyone. She knew all of the Weasleys would, but she could relate to George more. As painful as it might have been to look at him, she knew it wasn't him. George was nothing like Fred... not really.

"Hermione... I- I don't know what to say." George cried. "He's gone. My brother is gone."

Hermione sobbed, taking George's hand as they looked down at Fred. They hadn't got very long before they'd have to leave Fred behind and go home. Hermione wasn't ready yet.

_After ridding her Parents of their memories, Hermione had intended to go straight to the burrow. However, as she stepped out onto the street she changed her mind. With a sharp crack, she apparated to Diagon Alley. _

_The street was as empty as it had been the summer before and worse even, for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes had lost their shine too. Although discouraged by this, Hermione hurried down the street to the shop and knocked on the door, bags in hand. _

_There was a minute of waiting and then the door opened. Hermione came face to face with George and swallowed. She wasn't sure how much he knew. George looked her up and down and saw her bags. He frowned and then called up._

"_Fred?There's a stray Hermione on our doorsteps."_

"_Ooh!" Fred called back, appearing at the till. "Can we keep it?"_

_Hermione laughed in spite of herself as George stepped aside and let her in. Even when she felt the worst she ever had, the twins managed to make her laugh._

_Fred greeted her with a kiss on the forehead and George's casualness indicated he already knew which made sense. They were twins, after all. Neither twin asked any questions, but took Hermione's bags and lead her upstairs. _

"_So?" Fred asked softly once they were sat down. George bustled in the kitchen making tea and Hermione was somewhat distracted by their flat. It wasn't the first time she'd visited, but they had redecorated since. It was very much 'Fred and George' now. The furniture was mismatched and brightly coloured. It spoke volumes about their characters. It was mad but homely and Hermione loved in instantly. "First of all, I suppose, are you really my Hermione?"_

_Hermione smiled tiredly. "Yes Gred, I am."_

_Fred grinned and wrapped an arm around her happily. "Good. Secondly, what happened and are you okay?"_

"_I wiped my parents memories so the Death Eaters can't trace me or Harry and I've sent them off to Australia to live a happy, safe life." Hermione said in one hurried breath, trying furiously not to cry. It was for the best after all. "I was going to go to the burrow but I don't know when we're leaving for that mission Dumbledore left Harry and I wanted to spend some time with you before we go. So, I came here."_

"_I see. George, can you give us a moment." Fred asked. George nodded, placing the teas down on the table, and then exited into his bedroom. The flat was silent and Hermione stared at the wall across from her._

"_I'm sorry about your parents, Hermione." Fred finally spoke, pressing a tender kiss to her temple._

"_Me too." Hermione replied, giving a watery smile. "At least they're safe now, anyway." She murmured, reaching her hand into Fred's. She was glad she'd decided to come to their flat before the Burrow. "Do you mind me coming here?" She asked, suddenly worried she'd overstepped. Fred had offered her a stay before but he could have changed his mind._

"_Never, Hermione Granger. I'm so glad you're here. You know," Fred paused to brush her tears away, "You are always welcome here. If I had it my way, you'd never leave. But you-know-who, right?"_

"_Right." Hermione sighed. "God knows how long traipsing around the country with Harry and Ron. Sounds like heaven."_

_Fred sighed dramatically. "And you can't tell me what you're doing all over the country with my brother and his very heterosexual best friend?" _

_Hermione rolled her eyes, though she knew he was being sarcastic. "A. Harry loves your sister and B. I don't have any feelings for Ronald and I don't think he has any for me either. C. I really wish I could tell you, but it's not my decision. It's Harry's."_

_Fred was silent for a long moment and then squeezed Hermione tighter to him. "I know. So, let's just make every moment count then?" _

_The next morning when Hermione woke, she found Fred was already awake and watching her sleep. Her upper body sprawled above his, she looked up sheepishly and smiled. "Sorry."_

"_Don't. I love sleeping with you." Fred smirked, running his fingers through her hair. _

_Hermione laughed and swatted his stomach playfully. "The feeling's mutual." She smiled, making no effort to move. _

"_Hermione?" Fred asked softly after a long and comfortable moment of silence. "Would you... when all this is over, will you move in with me?"_

_Hermione smiled, feeling perfectly content with Fred's magic fingers in her hair. "Yes, but you'll need a bigger bed." she mused, looking down at the narrow bed on which they'd slept. _

"_No, not here." Fred said quickly. "A place of our own, somewhere else." He told her and Hermione's heart swelled. _

"_You'd leave George for me?" She asked, looking up into his eyes. _

"_We are separate people, Hermione." Fred grinned. "And of course. I love my brother, but we both have lives to lead Hermione. He's going to find a girl and want to move in with her too."_

_Hermione nodded happily. "I'd go anywhere with you, Fred."_

Hermione took a deep breath to try and stop crying. George had wandered off to find coffee and she was left alone with the man she loved. Only once in their entire relationship had she ever even imagined what it would be like to live without him.

_The night sky was dark and littered with stars. Hermione stood in the garden of the burrow feeling thoroughly shaken. When she'd first entered the Burrow and seen George, lying there with blood all over him, she'd almost mistaken him for Fred. George would recover as far as Hermione could tell, but she couldn't stay in the Burrow. Her breaths came fast and yet she couldn't get enough air. It was hard enough seeing George like that, but she couldn't imagine what she would do if it was Fred. Seeing him in that much pain might kill her. _

_Hermione held onto the garden gate, searching the skies desperately. She needed Fred to come home, safely and soon. His brother needed him and she needed him too. _

_A few minutes passed, in which Hermione began to panic further, before Fred and Arthur finally arrived. Dismounting their broom, Fred nodded to Hermione as a greeting and then raced inside to see his brother. _

_Hermione waited outside. She didn't want to intrude and she didn't really want to be around people anyway. The war got worse daily and who knew how long left they had. How long would it take to destroy the horcruxes? A week? A month? Longer, even? A year or two? It didn't bare to think about. _

"_Hey?"_

_Hermione turned, feeling Fred joining her and wrapping an arm around her waist. _

"_Hey you. Are you okay? How's George?" Hermione asked worriedly, biting her lip. _

"_Oh, he's fine. Bloody git's making jokes that I wouldn't give the compliment of even knowing." Hermione laughed lightly, glad to see Fred smiling. "I'm alright too. Was a rough flight though. Almost as bad as a match against the Slytherins."_

"_The likelihood is it was a match against Slytherins, silly." Hermione teased a little, leaning into Fred's warm chest. The adrenaline of the night was finally wearing off and she began to feel tired, knowing she was safe now. _

"_I know." She felt Fred grin into her hair. "Are you alright, though? Mum said you looked ill." Fred stopped smiling now and tilted Hermione's head up to his, his perfect eyes scanning her face. _

"_I felt it. I mean, I could have lost you tonight. But I didn't, so I'm fine." Hermione forced a smile. That wasn't quite the truth. She wasn't fine. She was shaken and scared of what the future might bring. But at that moment, with Fred's arms around her, she was content. _

"_If you insist." Fred smiled, tipping his head to hers and kissing her soundly. _

Hermione ran her fingers through Fred's hair, remembering how much he used to like it. They'd sat for hours on their last day together, just talking and stroking each other's hair.

"He was unbearable after the Wedding, you know." George muttered after a while, having returned from his coffee expedition empty handed. "Missed you like crazy. He shut up about you after a while but he thought about you constantly. I know he did. The last few months, he'd been making plans- you know. He kept saying he had a feeling it was all going to be over soon. He wanted to surprise you."

_The morning of Bill and Fluer's wedding, Hermione sat alone in Ginny's bedroom getting ready. She was nearly ready when the door clicked open and Fred entered, smiling upon seeing her. _

"_You look beautiful, Hermione. Fluer has nothing on you."_

_Hermione rolled her eyes, feeling secretly pleased with her efforts. She hadn't gone to nearly as much trouble as she had done for the Yule Ball, but Fred made her feel just as special._

"_Hermione, this isn't how I wanted this to go but I have to ask you before you go and I figured now is as good a time as any." Fred rubbed his neck. His expression was somewhat tricky to decipher which scared Hermione. Most of the time, Fred was happy. If he wasn't, he was sad or anxious or angry. She wasn't sure how he felt at that moment. _

"_Okay?" She replied, jumping off the bed and facing Fred. _

_He coughed. He reached a hand into his pocket and pulled out a small, red box. Hermione stared at it, beginning to understand how Fred was feeling. _

"_Hermione Jean Granger. When this war is over. When the world is whole again and we all walk free, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife." _

_Fred opened the box and revealed a silver ring. It was perfect, with a small diamond in the middle and a ring of tiny rubies around it. There was no inscription on the ring, but an intricate ivy like carving working it's way around the silver to the gemstone flower in the middle. _

_Hermione almost didn't want to say yes. The future was so uncertain and anything could happen to either of them. Likewise, their relationship had been a secret for so long. How would everyone react to finding out they were engaged so suddenly. What about Ron, who kept throwing her cheap compliments? Nothing was right for them._

_Yet... at the same time, she could be engaged to the man she loved. She could become Mrs Hermione Weasley. She could have that fairytale ending._

"_Yes." She said softly, placing a hand on Fred's neck and moving closer to him. "Yes, of course." She added and they kissed a kiss so passionate and filled with love that it surpassed all previous kisses._

_Fred slipped the ring onto her finger as the kiss broke off and cast a quick disillusion spell on it. He then reached down for another kiss, this time a meaningful press to the forehead. _

"_Boy, do I wish we had time." Fred sighed, his grin reaching from ear to ear and his bright, blue eyes shining happily. _

"_Oh, forget the wedding. Can't we just stay here?" Hermione pouted, knowing the answer already. _

"_Mum would murder us both." Fred replied sadly, moving to the door and not letting go of her hand. He opened the door and Hermione spotted George acting as a guard, stood nonchalantly as a lookout for them. _

"_So? I didn't hear any creaking of the bed?" George asked, winking magnificently. _

_Hermione blushed and Fred rolled his eyes. "Watch it, Georgey. She said yes, anyway." _

"_Man, am I going to get an earful later." George grinned and Fred groaned, burying his head into Hermione's hair. "No, seriously, congratulations you two. Does that mean you'll be moving out? The rooms in the flat aren't big enough for a married couple you know."_

"_We know. How do you know?" Hermione inputted, her eyes eyes flicking from Fred's to George's, _

_George grinned, bounding down the stairs. "Walls are pretty thin guys." He finally called as he reached the bottom. Hermione blushed bright pink but Fred simply rolled his eyes._

Hermione never got the opportunity to be alone with Fred after that. They danced at the wedding, but with so many people around and watching them it was hard to do anything but dance. Hermione didn't mind much because Fred was a fine dancer.

When the Death Eaters had arrived, Hermione never got the chance to say goodbye.

The horcrux search lasted a long time and when they finally saw each other again, it was the end. They never had the time to say how much they'd missed each other or how much they loved each other. After all, they had a war to win.

The battle was long and hard. As well as actually killing for the first time, Hermione had been forced to explain to Ron that she didn't love him like that. He'd taken it hard, but she couldn't feel guilty about that. As far as she was aware, she'd never given him any indication she'd liked him since fifth year. She was Fred's girl, through and through.

Hermione and George were ushered from the Hall at around midday, when people began showing up to claim bodies. With the prospect of Molly Weasley turning up and finding them both still there, they didn't much mind.

George apparated to the burrow. He couldn't return to the flat so soon. Hermione, however, needed to. She had to be close to him still after a year of separation. So, with George's permission, she apparated to Diagon Alley and traipsed up to their joke shop. Nauseating grief hit her fresh once more and she sank to her knees as she entered their flat. It was the same as it always had been. So very.. Fred. It spoke volumes about his character. What his character had been... Not any more. He was gone.

Hermione reached up her hand and undid the disillusion charm on her engagement ring. They'd always said when the war was over, they would tell people. Well, the war was over and Hermione didn't intend to keep it a secret. She might not be able to get her fairytale ending any more, but she would tell anyone who cared that it would have been with Fred Weasley. Her Prince Charming.

Hermione decided that yes, she was allowed to grieve with the Weasleys. It wasn't selfish to weep over the man she loved, even if no-one could understand fully why. She could tell them the truth, but they would never really know it. No-one but George could ever appreciate just how much they had loved each other.

With the future as uncertain as ever, Hermione apparated to the Burrow.

* * *

Hello! I don't read Fremione fics so I have no idea whether that's the norm or? Anyway, thank you for reading :)


End file.
